


J'aime les filles, lala lala

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Unrequited, a bit of crack, keep trying
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics Chizu/Hime... ou en tout cas, elle essaie ! pis si ça marche pas, il reste toutes les autres filles ?<br/>1ère vignette : Sa jolie bouche. 2ème : Si spéciale. 3ème : <i>Cute</i>!! 4ème : Tactiles attentions. 5ème : Faire des compromis. <br/>6ème : Un peu de mise en perspective. <br/>7ème : Doubles standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sa jolie bouche

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tous des cinglés à Karakura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330262) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle est à croquer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa jolie bouche…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru/Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** obsédé  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et enfin, le brun accepta de le recevoir entre ses adorables lèvres. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  \+ Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Entre ses adorables lèvres roses, quand Hime réfléchit, on aperçoit ses jolies dents blanches. Les gens pas gentils diraient qu’elle gobe les mouches, mais Chizuru défendra farouchement sa princesse si elle entend dire des choses pareilles. Elle sera même plus rapide que Tatsuki !  
Voyons : si Orihime ouvre la bouche pour penser, c’est pour avoir un meilleur contact avec le soufle de l’inspiration.

Ensuite, quand elle a trouvé son idée et qu’elle se concentre pour la réaliser, un petit bout de langue rouge apparaît au coin, et là le cerveau de Chizuru court-circuite en imaginant poser la sienne dessus.


	2. Spéciale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru peut avoir des côtés très fleur bleue aussi !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Spéciale  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshô Chizuru → Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « , cet idiot lui avait volé son premier baiser. »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Son premier baiser, comme toute jeune fille romantique qui se respecte, Chizuru à la fois l’espère avec impatience et compte se le garder pour une personne spéciale. Elle a décidé dès son premier jour de lycée que cette personne serait Inoue Orihime. Depuis, elle n’a de cesse de la taquiner, de manière souvent bien lourde, d’ailleurs. C’est que l’innocente Orihime comprend mal la subtilité. (Quoique, ça commence à s’arranger, doucement.)

Mais que Tatsuki se rassure pour la morale : elle ne l’embrassera pas en plein jour devant toute la classe. Elle attend des circonstances privées. Pour le suivre d’une autre première…


	3. kyûu~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des compliments divers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Kyūu!_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Honshō Chizuru/Inoue Orihime  
>  **Genre :** dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Eh bien, en voilà un twist, IQ ! »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (novembre ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- _Cute_! roucoule Chizuru à chaque fois qu’Orihime fait des siennes.  
C’est vrai : elle est adorable, mignonne à croquer avec ses attitudes enfantines et ses seins épanouis. Ça lui permet de couiner de plaisir tout en la complimentant sincèrement, sans pour autant faire sonner le radar à obscénités de Tatsuki.

Depuis qu’elle a découvert que sous ses dehors étourdis, Orihime cachait une mémoire hors normes, Chizuru salue ses exploits scolaires d’un  
\- _Nice_! tout aussi sincère.

Mais maintenant qu’elles sont en dernière année et qu’Orihime semble devenue adulte, belle et mystérieuse, Chizuru voudrait vraiment, vraiment lui dire combien elle la trouve  
~ _Sexy!_ ~


	4. Tatsu, Chizu/Hime - Tactiles attentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Orihime ne remet pas Chizuru en place quand elle déborde d'attentions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tactiles attentions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Arisawa Tatsuki, Inoue Orihime, Honshō Chizuru  
>  **Genre :** it’s not harrassment if you enjoy it?  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Si tu te rappelais la configuration de l’échiquier, abruti, pourquoi est ce que tu l’a pas remis en place ?"  
> d’après Cucumber Sandwiches pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l’as pas remise en place ? C’était même plus indécent, ça frôlait le porno, là ! » s’étonne Tatsuki après avoir, une fois de plus, éloigné les attentions tactiles de Chizuru envers Orihime à grands coups de karate.

« Mais elle disait des choses gentilles, pas indécentes.  
\- Et t’as vu où elle avait ses mains ?  
\- Ben... non, pas vraiment, elles étaient plutôt hors de vue. Et puis comme tu ne disais rien...  
\- J’étais occupée à répondre au prof principal ! Tu peux bien dire _Stop_ toi-même quand ça va trop loin, non ?  
\- Hum...  
\- J’vais finir par croire que ça te plaît... »


	5. Chizu/Hime/Tatsu/Ichi, Compromis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les compromis que Chizuru est prête à faire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Compromis(sion)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Honshō Chizuru ; mention de Chizuru/Orihime/Ichigo/Tatsuki  
>  **Genre :** cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « proposition indécente » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (30 décembre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Comme on dit, il n’y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d’avis ; après avoir longuement réfléchi à toutes les possibilités, Chizuru se rabat sur celle du threesome, et tant pis si ça doit être sans la jolie Kuchiki :

« Une partie de pattes en l’air à trois ! Voire plus ! Si c’est la solution... Après tout, Kurosaki et Arisawa sont amis d’enfance et... peut-être plus, si ça se trouve ?

\- Mais ça va pas, non ?

\- Alors bon, c’est vrai qu’elle est trop masculine de caractère à mon goût quand elle est toute seule face à ‘Hime, mais il faut reconnaître que de corps elle est sexy en diable et à côté d’un homme un vrai (enfin bon...) elle retrouvera peut-être sa douceur féminine, et alors avec ‘Hime et mouah! Ça sera sans conteste la victoire des filles !

\- Tu ne tournes vraiment pas rond !

\- Certes, c’est dommage de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais je serais vraiment prête à tout, même à utiliser ce mec comme intermédiaire pour t’avoir, ô mon innocente et adorable Princesse ! »


	6. Mise en abîme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on discute fandom !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mise en abîme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Honshô Chizuru & les autres filles  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "…Pas que les doujins c’est mon truc." (racine)  
> d’après Drakys> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Pas que les dōjn c’est mon truc d’habitude, se dédouane Chizuru, mais celui-ci est bien fait. Que des filles ! Avec une anatomie correcte ! Et sans (trop de) mauvais goût !

Elle agite le livret sous le nez des copines, l’air enchanté et toute prête à partager sa découverte avec qui voudra – et même qui ne veut pas.  
Tatsuki et Ryo s’en méfient quand même. Mahana soupire parce qu’elle ne connaît pas la série : à quoi bon ? Orihime affirme qu’on peut inventer ce qui manque.  
Michiru l’emprunte, le feuillette, et se met à rougir terriblement.

\- C’est quand même presque du porno…


	7. Double standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a les mecs, et il y a... elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Double standard  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Honshō Chizuru, des garçons et des filles  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « espace » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Chizuru n’a aucun sens de l’espace personnel. Elle envahit allégrement celui des autres filles, et en retour elle ne s’offusque pas des masses si des garçons entrent dans le sien. Car si elle adore les filles elle ne haït pas les garçons pour autant : en fait, ils n’existent pas dans son monde, du coup elle les ignore. Et puis ça n’est pas comme si beaucoup de garçons, après l’avoir vue se démener autour des filles, avaient envie de l’approcher de toute façon…

Mais c’est un double standard terrible : si un garçon en faisait autant qu’elle, ça hurlerait au scandale !


End file.
